the_lord_of_the_rings_1978fandomcom-20200215-history
Saruman
Saruman was sent to Middle-earth as the leader of both the White Council and the five Istari to challenge Sauron. Enticed by the Dark Lord's will and thirsting for power, Saruman seeks, by terrible means, to either gain the One Ring for himself or become the chief servant of Sauron himself. The Lord of the Rings True Colors After Frodo Baggins and his companions left the Shire with the One Ring and fled from the Ringwraiths, Gandalf the Grey came to Isengard seeking the counsel of Saruman the White, the head of the order of wizards, against the resurgence of Sauron. However, much to Gandalf's shock, Saruman revealed his allegiance to Sauron and urged him to join with them, before asking why the Nazgûl were looking for the One Ring in the Shire. When Gandalf did not reveal anything to him, Saruman - now Saruman of Many Colors - had his agent Gríma bring him his staff, which he used to cast a spell to imprison his the Grey Pilgrim in the Tower of Orthanc. When Gandalf warned him that if he is delayed Sauron would surely find the Ring, Saruman reminded him of his apparent genuine faith to the Dark Lord - should he fail in claiming the One then he could hand it over to his master. Preparations for War of the Ring Between the time of Gandalf's captivity and his eventual escape with the help of Gwaihir the Lord of Eagles, Saruman had compelled some of the Orcs of Moria into his service and had one of his servants, Uglúk, lead a company in tracking down the Fellowship of the Ring. After killing Boromir and capturing the hobbits Merry and Pippin, the captain makes way for Isengard, which angers Grishnákh, a fellow soldier in service to Sauron. The wizard had also had Gríma to manipulate King Théoden in order to weaken Rohan so that he could destroy the kingdom and claim the land for himself. "Wormtongue" was revealed as a traitor however and was forced to flee back to Isengard. War with Rohan While the Rohirrim gathered at the fortress of Helm's Deep to defend themselves against the threat posed by the Dark Lord Sauron and his chief servant, Saruman, the latter had amassed an army with which to defeat them and potentially destroy the world of Men. As Wargs and Orcs are gathered in Isengard, Saruman unleashes them upon Rohan. During the Battle of Helm's Deep, he casts fiery spells that destroy the stone walls of the fortress, allowing his creatures to enter the Keep and force the warriors into hiding. However, all of Saruman's efforts are rendered useless when Gandalf the White arrives with reinforcements and the Isengarders are defeated and thus the wizard's power is shattered. Trivia *In the books Saruman already suspects that the One Ring is in the Shire, for he has bought the services of Bill Ferny, the Squint-eyed Southerner and other brigands to act as his informants and agents throughout Eriador. *Instead of wearing white, he wears a red cloak with brown robes and when becoming Saruman of Many Colors the robes shine in various colours. It is to be noted that this is the only adaptation that has him retain the transformation from Saruman the White to Saruman of Many Colors. *Originally, the writers thought the names of Sauron and Saruman were too similar and planned to have the latter's name be changed to Aruman. Ultimately the change was left out of the movie. Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Villains Category:Evil forces Category:Maiar Category:Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings